The reason
by sadaharu09
Summary: Entonces esa tarde todo termino con par de puños y una confesión, luego tres lagrimas de la misma persona y dos seños fruncidos; una nariz que sangraba y se ponía mas y mas roja. AoKi • Aomine x Kise Blue x Yellow Yaoi/BL


The reason

* * *

Básicamente ya no había una forma para dejar de pensar en él.

Necesitaba sentirlo bien, tan y más cerca; siendo sinceros, y si lo era, nunca pensó en ser apabullado de tal manera, tan tremendamente acorralado.

Y es que la presencia de Aomine se dejaba venir sobre él como una ola gigante, incontenible, infranqueable, insuperable; sin escapatoria de pasos atrás también.

Su segundo año de secundaria se volvió un caos desde ese inesperado balonazo en la cara. Claro que todo había iniciado como emoción, curiosidad, diversión, admiración, ganas, y después…

Era tan insoportable.

Le gustaba Aomine, mucho, el corazón se le aceleraba, sus palabras se volvían de payazo y difíciles de articular; le temblaba la mano y esquivaba sus miradas ya para algún tiempo avanzado, aunque no había afectado su _basket_ por suerte; al parecer en ese entonces lo amaba más que a Aomine.

Le gustaba Aomine, como olía, su cuerpo, su presencia y su voz; su extrema libertad en la cancha, era todo un fenómeno natural entonces.

Le gustaba Aomine, tanto como para soñar con él y suspirar al verlo, tanto como para que le doliera el pecho; tanto como para quedarse bien quieto a mirarlo marchar después de clase a lado de Kurokocchi, y es que aunque a él lo quisiera y admirara tanto, a Kise le gustaba Aomine; le gustaba tanto que le daban ganas de llorar. Y es que era un chico.

A los chicos les gustan las chicas, y a Daiki le gustaban mucho, lo veía cuando se ocultaba con sus revistan en el almacén a veces, y cuando cayeron por accidente de su mochila, él le ayudo a recogerlas entre bromas; también lo vio ir con chicas reales, llego a seguirlo, lo vio tocarlas y alguna indecente vez se imagino a sí mismo en su lugar, ¿en qué se estaba convirtiendo?

Un día simplemente no lo soporto más, y es que, nadie puede culparlo por eso.

Después de un par de noches de mal dormir y días de mal comer, porque las cosas se le regresaban por la garganta victimas del nudo que se le hacía cuando lo veía con alguien más, fue que se decidió, ya estaba bien, era todo lo que podía soportar.

_— Tengamos sexo…_

Kise se lo dijo así de frente, ocultando todo su terrible nerviosismo, y hasta sus emociones más profundas, lo planteo como un tema de curiosidad, como si le gustaran todos los hombres y no le avergonzara tirarse a uno, como si bien pudiera ser con Aomine o con otro; pero solo sentía esto por Aomine.

Aunque no lo pareciera hasta su cabeza retumbaban los latidos de su corazón, esperando, preparándose para reír y decir que _era broma_, que _qué idiota_, que sería _con otro_ pues, y entonces, cuando pensaba que no iba a poder realmente repararse a sí mismo, Aomine decía:

_— Está bien._

Y se iban a la casa del rubio, no sin antes el moreno le aclarara que no le iban los hombres, y que no sabía si podría "funcionar", Kise había continuado ocultando su nerviosismo, y asintió concienzudo; Aomine si pudo, estuvo activo hasta que lo dejo agotado y adolorido.

Pero Kise no se quejo. Él lo pensó, lo hizo mucho para llegar a eso.

_Aunque sea solo una vez_

_No voy a esperar nada_

_No voy a creer en nada_

_No voy a salir herido_

_Aun si él prefiere olvidarse de todo esto después…_

Así que apretó los dientes y enterró las uñas, se mordió los labios, la mano con la que se tapaba la boca, cerró los ojos con fuerza; _no llanto, no suplica, no confesión, no hables si no es para decir su nombre, solo eso, el único delito_.

Empapo sus sabanas y las rasgo, se calentó por completo, gimió profundo intentando callarse, y aunque no quiso, lloro, lloro mucho todo el tiempo y lo oculto, porque era hermoso, delicioso, lo disfrutaba, le gustaba más de lo que pudiera dolerle lo que Aomine le hacía, lo derretía, lo volvía loco pero… lloro por su amor todo el tiempo, y a escondidas de él.

Al día siguiente fue lo mismo, aunque le había costado un poco andar normalmente, lo hicieron de nuevo en el almacén de deportes; pero Kise estaba feliz, ese era Aomine tocándolo por su cuenta, yéndolo a buscar para tenerlo, viéndolo como si lo deseara.

Pasaron desde entonces buscado escondite como niños, pero desapareciendo como alguna especie de criatura lujuriosa.

Aomine no lo dejaba, lo seguía, lo encontraba, lo hacía suyo, lo besaba tanto que le dolía la boca; entonces Kise sabía que eso lo estaba superando a sí mismo.

Era solo un juego pervertido, una libre "relación" perfecta para desfogar las ganas, por lo menos para Daiki, para Kise esto ya era demasiado; si eso seguía así, despues, sin sus manos y su boca, no iba a poder seguir viviendo.

Entonces era hora de parar. No le iba a pedir más a Aomine de lo que podía dar, no iba a reclamar ni esperar, no iba a ser ambicioso o irreal con esto; conocía bien su lugar.

Pero aun así…

Decidió comenzar ese día después de clase, apenas termino la practica ni hablo, salió corriendo, y en el descaso lo evito, no podía hablarle de frente, su risa estúpida era un buen escudo, pero no iba a salvarlo de todo el daño.

Y lo siguiente que paso, Aomine solo lo busco un poco más, después no se volvió a hablar del tema; así de simple lo dejo.

Lo veía venir, caer en su dirección, siendo tan horrorosamente enorme, venía con todo a él, cayendo como un árbol sin raíces; lo que era.

And it leans on me like a rootless tree…

Castañeando los dientes se quedaba quieto en el pacillo, cuando él pasaba a su lado y ni lo miraba, lo despreciaba a propósito, lo castigaba.

Pasaron el resto del tercer año sin mucho más que hacer, salvo tener encuentros ocasionales, porque eso sí, al _basket_ no lo dejaría nunca, ni él.

Él iba con tantas chicas, tomado de la mano, las tocaba más y era grosero, no iba a los entrenamientos y le hacía desprecios en la cancha; sus miradas feas y superiores eran como pedradas en la cara, sus manos frías y rudas, parecían tener escamas, sus dedos eran picos, y le llegaban hasta el hueso cada vez que se le enterraban en la cadera. No le alcanzaba para aguantar, pero tampoco para hablar. Se daba la vuelta entonces, y marchaba a casa.

De vez en cuando Aomine lo seguía, entonces peleaban, y Aomine hacia lo que quería o se marchaba, y tampoco lo soporto más un día.

Fuck you, fuck you, I love you

And all we've been through…

Entonces esa tarde todo termino con par de puños y una confesión, luego tres lagrimas de la misma persona y dos seños fruncidos; una nariz que sangraba y se ponía mas y mas roja.

And if you hate me

Then hate me so good that you can let me out

Let me out of this hell when you're around...

• • •

* * *

Bueno, esto es mas como el punto de vista de Kise en _Indecent proposal_, la versión no porno pero si depresiva, creo que da para una tercera parte, pero por hoy es todo.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado un poco, nos leemos en otro fic, ciaus!

Nota: la canción que pone, es Rotless tree de Damien Rice.


End file.
